Don't take the girl
by Motormouse
Summary: A one-shot song!fic based off of Tim McGraw's Dont take the girl. Basically its Brittana in three different times with three different events starting with 8 years old and ending with 23.


**Disclaimer: Glee isnt mine. The song isnt either. **

**I hope you enjoy. Sorry for mistakes.**

* * *

><p><em>Johnny's daddy was taking him fishing<br>when he was eight years old._

"'Kay daddy, I think that's the last of it." An eight year old Santana said happily as she shut the tailgate of her daddy's truck.

"Way to go. I think you are really gonna enjoy this princess." He said as he placed his lucky fishing cap on her head. She smiled brightly at him while tugging it down and adjusting it. She was excited to say the least.

Today was the day her daddy was going to teach her how to fish. To most eight year old girls, this sounded like torture rather than fun, but to Santana this sounded like her own little slice of heaven. Why? Because normally she only got to see her dad in-between shifts at the hospital. If he wasn't at work he was sleeping and if he wasn't sleeping he was fishing. Finally Santana decided she would have to join him to get in that much needed daddy-daughter time. He had come home the day before yesterday talking about taking a couple days off to spend out at the lake and the little Latina jumped at the chance to go with him. She was determined that it would be perfect. Nothing was going to ruin it for her.

_A little girl came through the front gate  
>holding a fishing pole.<em>

"Hey Dr. Lopez!" Santana turned to see her blonde neighbor Brittany running up to them. She stopped and caught her breath for a bit before looking over to Santana with those deep blue eyes. "Hi Santana." She said sweetly and Santana felt that weird feeling in her stomach again. She didn't know what it was or why it came only that it always seemed present when she was around the beautiful blonde.

"Hi there Brittany." Her dad said with a smile. "What's that you have there?" He asked gesturing to the fishing pole the girl was failing to hide behind her back. Failing only because the pole was longer then her and it made her look like she had an antennae on top of her head. The blonde blushed and looked down to where the toe of her new light up sneaker was pushing dirt from side to side. Santana found it oddly adorable and didn't know why.

"Well… um…you see… I was wondering if I could maybe… go fishing with you guys?" The blonde said the last bit very quietly. Santana felt panic bubble up inside of her. This was supposed to be a trip for her and her father, just the two of them. Before her dad could say anything the fiery little girl grabbed his sleeve and tugged him to the side.

"She can't come." Santana stated and her father frowned.

"Why is that?" He was supposed to so okay, not ask questions.

"Because… she just can't" She stomped her foot and her father smiled at his young daughters actions. He looked over at the happy blonde, who was watching a butterfly, before turning back to his daughter. With that look she knew. She knew that she had lost and that the girl would be joining them before her dad even said a word.

_His dad looked down and smiled  
>said we can't leave her behind.<em>

_Son I know you don't want her to go  
>but someday you'll change your mind.<em>

Santana had begged and pouted and used every trick in her get-your-way guide for little girls, but it was to no avail. They all ended up inside the truck with Brittany smiling from the backseat and singing along with the radio. Santana had a scowl set firmly in place as she watched the road out the window. By the time they had finally reached the lake the dark haired girl had found that the blonde could be quite funny and really adorable. She pretended not to notice but she did.

They unloaded everything and made their way to the small rented boat they were going to be using. The girls both wobbled as they climbed in but Dr. Lopez was an old pro at this so he kept his balance just fine. After sitting for a little over an hour something yanked Brittany's line and she yelped. Santana moved over to her and kept her eyes glued to the fishing pole. A few seconds later and the line began to go again, faster this time and without stopping. Dr. Lopez told the girl what to do and she reeled in the small wiggly fish.

"Ewe it's all slimy." Santana said as the blonde attempted to unhook the fish. Once successful she grabbed the slippery fish and held it up proudly.

"Winner winner fishy dinner." She said with a smile but then yelped again when the fish began wiggling out of her control.

"Hold it." Santana stated as she tried to help the blonde.

"I can't!" Brittany shrieked as the fish jumped around.

"Girls, hold still, your rocking the-" He was cut off by the boat tipping too far to one side successfully send all three of the standing people overboard into the cold water. Once they resurfaced the blonde and the doctor burst into a happy fit of giggles while the little Latina tried to stifle hers to seem grumpy.

"Doctor we have a problem." Brittany said through chattering teeth as they attempted climbing back into the boat.

"What's that?" He asked as he finally got in and then reached out to help the girls.

"I lost the fish." The girl said it so seriously, that Santana couldn't _not _laugh. She seemed genuinely upset with the fact that after all of that she wasn't able to stay holding on to the fish.

_Daddy please- don't take the girl._

* * *

><p><strong>Ten years down the road.<strong>

_He held her tight and kissed her lips  
>in front of the picture show.<em>

"I have had such a great time today San." Brittany whispered up to the girl. They were walking hand in hand with Brittany's head on Santana's shoulder, headed nowhere in particular at the moment.

"I'm glad." Santana stated happily. She had done everything she could to make today absolutely perfect for the blonde. It had to be. They had graduated high school last week and Santana had kept a promise she had made with Brittany when they first got together by coming out to everyone she knew and now she was staying true to her word by letting the blonde do all the things they had been doing in private that other couples do in public. Like hand holding. Now the Latina was trying to make up for lost time with her girlfriend by taking her out almost every night this week. Putting up with the corny romance crap was worth it to see the girl she loved smile.

"What was all of this for?" The blonde asked. Today she had tried to go above and beyond just because she could.

"You." She answered honestly.

"Huh?" Brittany didn't seem to get it.

"All of this. The carnival, the Ferris wheel, the giant stuffed duck I spent thirty dollars on, it was all for you." Brittany blushed at the girl's words but was luckily hidden from her spot on the girls shoulder. Suddenly the blonde tensed and lifted her head.

"What is it?" Santana asked worriedly following the girls gaze. Just ahead of them, seemingly minding his own business was a guy in a big baggie black hoodie with the hood pulled up over his head and part of his face.

_Stranger came and pulled a gun  
>grabbed her by the arm<br>said if you do what I tell you to do  
>there won't be any harm<em>

It had all happened so quickly that the Latina had no time to react before Brittany was no longer at her side. The dark haired girl stared horrified at the man who held a gun on her girlfriend. Brittany looked so scared and fragile and the Latina's heart was breaking. The guy with the gun started demanding things and Santana felt her heart sinking deeper and deeper.

_and Johnny said  
>take my money<br>take my wallet  
>take my credit cards<br>here's the watch that my grandpa gave me  
>here's the keys to my car<br>mister give it a whirl_

This whole situation was making Santana nauseous. Before she even knew what she was doing she was speaking with only one goal in mind. Do anything and everything to save Brittany.

"Here, take my money." She started pulling her money out of her wallet. "Better yet, take the whole damn thing." She held the wallet out in front of her but kept it just out of his reach. She needed to be sure that he wouldn't hurt Britt before she would give him the wallet. "Take it all but please" Her voice betrayed her by cracking at the last word. "please don't hurt her." Her wallet was ripped from her hand and Brittany was shoved at her. The guy disappeared and Santana quickly wrapped her arms around the hysterical blonde. She felt her body flood with relief at the contact. Brittany was safe. She was in her arms and she was safe.

_But please- don't take the girl._

* * *

><p><strong>Five years down the road.<strong>

_There's gonna be a little one  
>and she says it's time to go.<em>

"SAN!" Brittany yelled from the door. "Hurry up! Get the bag and let's go!" The blonde watched as her lovely wife flew down the stairs with a bag for the baby in one hand, a bag for Brittany in the other, and the car keys between her teeth.

"Hhk I ght dh bbs bhg ahn dh bhg fhr yu. Wht ahm I fhrghetting?" The fiery Latina mumbled and Brittany quickly snatched the keys from her teeth.

"Nothing. That's everything. Now let's go!" Brittany watched as her frazzled wife hurried over to the car and tossed everything in the trunk before running back and helping her waddle over to the car. After helping the blonde into the backseat the Latina hopped in the driver's seat and started the car.

"How are you? Is everything okay? Will you be alright back there? Do you need anything? Shit!" Brittany listened as her wife talked a million miles a minute before her brow furrowed at the last one.

"What?" She asked but the girl was already out of the car and back in the house. When she emerged she was carrying Brittany's favorite stuffed duck, the one she won from the carnival. She climbed in and handed it to her.

"Here we go."

_Doctor says the baby's fine  
>but you'll have to leave<em>

"What happened?" Santana asked from where she sat by her very exhausted wife who was pretty in and out of things. "What's happening?" She asked as her voice became slightly more alarmed. The nurses and doctor all looked upset.

"Your baby boy is healthy and strong so don't worry about that." The doctor said and Santana let a small amount of relief wash over her before she realized something.

"Wait, what should I be worried about?" She asked as the doctor went back to doing _something _with Brittany.

"You're going to have to leave. I'm sorry." The man said as he checked the monitors. Santana was no expert but the way they were beeping didn't seem right to her.

"Why! What's going on?" She looked from person to person before her eyes landed on her wife.

"Can someone escort her out of here please?" The doctor said almost frantically which normally wasn't a good sign.

"No, I need to know!"

"Santana, GO!"

"Dad just tell me what's going on!" Dr. Lopez looked up at his hysterical daughter and sighed a painful sigh.

_cause his momma's fading fast  
>and Johnny hit his knees<br>and there he prayed  
>take the very breath you gave me<br>take the heart from my chest  
>I'll gladly take her place<br>if you'll let me  
>make this my last request<br>take me out of this world_

After her father told her what was going on sound evaded Santana. She could no longer here the nurses giving facts or her dad asking questions. The sound of her baby crying in the background was gone. Now, all she could hear was the irregular beeping of the monitor and her own pulse beating in her ears. Her stomach flopped and her legs stopped supporting her. Suddenly she was on the floor looking up at her wife's fading form with tears rolling down her cheeks like bullets. She squeezed her eyes shut, the image to painful to look at. She then decided to do something she hadn't done sense realizing she was gay. It was something she hadn't felt she had the right to do anymore.

She prayed.

She sent up silent prayers, asking, begging god not to take Brittany. She told him she couldn't live without Brittany anyway so she would gladly die in the girls place as long as she were to live another day. As long as she knew that the woman, who brought so much joy, not only into her life but into the lives everyone she has ever met, would get to stay in this world, then Santana would be happy.

As she sent up these silent prayers she cried harder because the beeping was going away. Her side hurt from how hard she was crying and she felt physically ill. She felt her heart shatter again and again as the beeping left and finally, when the beeping turned into a dull hum, the pieces were too small to break anymore.

_God please- don't take the girl._

But then in happened, the machine beeped and a few little bits of her heart pulled back, still holding on to that ever so small piece of hope. And then it beeped again and more tiny pieces joined. It beeped again, and again, and again effectively pulling her heart back together little by little.

"She's stable." She heard her father's voice say. She then realized that he was hugging her, holding her tight and she was still crying. "Santana listen to me, she's stable." And now the Latina was crying for a completely different reason.

**The next day:**

"Hey you." Brittany said groggily as her eyes fluttered open for the first time since their baby boy was born. Santana's hear filled with warmth at the sound of that voice and the calm look in those eyes. "What happened?" Brittany asked with a furrowed brow. "San why are you crying?" The girl asked with worry on her features. The Latina didn't even realize that she was. "Where's the baby?" Brittany tried to sit up but couldn't quite yet.

"The baby is fine." Santana said quietly as she slid her hand into her wife's. The blonde let out a sigh of relief but still looked curious. "I need you to promise me something." Santana said in a serious yet still quiet tone.

"Anything."

"Never, ever scare me like that again." Thier eyes were locked and Brittany could tell that something had her wife ver scared.

"I promise."

_Johnny's daddy was taking him fishing  
>when he was eight years old.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>There are bits of the song that I didnt add in there because it better fit the story. I didnt change any of what I did put in there though. <strong>

**Just something I have on my mind... I was watching this show on ABC... extreme makeover weightloss addition. (this was a couple weeks ago) There was this awesome quote that the guy said and I was wondering if anybody knows where it came origionally came from. "Those who mind dont matter and those who matter dont mind" ? Its just a random something that I have stuck in my head. **

**Again... sorry for mistakes. **

**Please review!**


End file.
